


The Brat

by glowingalienkid



Series: Bats in Charm City [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Powerless (TV 2017)
Genre: Damian is Mad, Emily is Frightened, F/M, Jason is amused, Rated for Jason's Language, protective damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingalienkid/pseuds/glowingalienkid
Summary: When asked later, Jason would say he didn't stop him because it wasn't his job, it was Dick's. Honestly, though, he just thought it was too funny to stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I had this whole thing done and then I accidentally refreshed and deleted it all I'm so mad 
> 
> Basically if you guys see any fan fics about the bat fam meeting Powerless that isn't on AO3 please link me to it 
> 
> Also, if you're considering writing some but are afraid it's not good enough or something please don't be. The only reason I'm confident posting mine is because I've realized that when there is no or very little content of something that people want, basically any new content is good content.  
> Like I will be your #1 fan if you decide to write stuff

Emily had learned from her short time in Charm City to expect the unexpected. Every day brought new excitement, a new invention, or new drama. Honestly, she was really starting to get a hang of it, too. She was getting much better at not reacting to the unpredictable things sent her way and part of that was just the fact that life was going so well for her right now. Her place was great, her job was great, and she was even starting to make friends outside of the office. She was texting Dick Grayson almost every day. She had, however, promised Jason that she wouldn't mention he was working here as a consultant.

 

That whole making friends thing unfortunately turned out to be her downfall, as it brought with it the consequences of her finally being thrown off balance again. Just when she thought that things might finally be settling down--when she thought she was getting the hang of things and nothing could truly shock her anymore--she was accosted.

 

By an eleven year old.

But, in her defense, Damian Wayne wasn't exactly your average eleven year old. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Listen here, you _harlot_ ," The child's aggressive tone immediately snapped her out of the confusion of a child being here in the first place, "I demand that you cease contact with my brother at once."

"I um. . . what?" Emily didn't even know who this kid was, let alone who his brother was. She found herself wondering once again how exactly he got in here before that train of thought was once again disrupted.

"You know exactly what I am speaking off, do not take me for a fool. My brother is far too naive to understand your true intentions but I am not. I refuse to let him be hurt by some nobody that believes she can use him for his wealth or status," The boy bit out, his expression looking as though he had just eaten a particularly sour lemon.

Emily's eyes widened as she looked around for someone that could help her. Wendy wasn't paying attention, Ron was watching with what appeared to be shock, Teddy was looking at her like she was an idiot while sipping coffee, and Jason was. . . amused? Actually, he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Look, little boy--" Emily attempted before she was cut off.

"How dare you! I am no 'little boy'. Do you have any idea of my lineage? Do you not realize how powerful my Father is?" The boy fumed, looking as though he was about to attack at any moment.

Honestly, what on earth had she done to deserve this? She wasn't even dating anyone!

"Look," She tried to reason, "Maybe you have the wrong person?"

"I am quite certain that you are Emily Locke. Your attempt to trick me would be much better supported if you did not have that name plaque on your desk," He replied darkly, getting more frustrated.

Okay, so that confirmed that she was exactly who he thought she was, but it still didn't make any sense. She wasn't with anyone's brother! And even if she was, it wouldn't be for status and power. She wasn't that shallow.

"I cannot believe that he even had any interest in you in the first place. You seem to be even more dense than he is," The boy hissed.

 

That's when the laughing started.

 

It it was loud, a deep chuckle that caused both Emily and the kid to shoot their gazes towards the person it was coming from. Jason seemed to have finally lost his battle with himself and was laughing so hard that his arms were around his stomach and he was using the wall for support.

"Todd!" The kid practically screeched and it took a moment for Emily to remember that, that was Jason's last name. How did this kid know it?

"Todd I demand that you cease your laughter at once! This is not a humorous matter! She is all Grayson will talk about anymore!" He kid looked absolutely furious and that was the moment everything clicked.

"Grayson--Dick Grayson is your brother?" Emily's jaw practically dropped, she had completely forgotten that there was a fourth Wayne brother which was ridiculous because Dick talked about him all the time, "You're Damian?"

"Tt--of course I am who else would I be?" Damian's brow furrowed, annoyed.  
"Oh my god, demon brat--that was gold. Holy fuck I have to text Tim right now and make sure he saves that footage," Jason cackled, "They're not even dating you little shit. He's the one that has the crush on her and is too scared to ask her out!"

Damian's cheeks seemed to redden slightly, due to either embarrassment or anger (no one was sure).

"If you knew that, Todd, why didn't you stop me?" He ground out, upset that he had been made a fool and that Grayson's feelings had been outed, which could potentially lead to this girl actually dating him.

"Because, Damian, watching you go off like that was just way too fun," Jason snickered in reply.

Emily sat in shock, looking once again to Teddy for help. He simply shook his head as if to say 'not my problem' and turned around, heading to work on whatever it was they were working on these days. Ron's eyes were still wide but when they made contact with hers, he immediately turned and followed behind Teddy.

Van chose that moment to walk out of his office. One glare from Damian was all it took to make him walk right back in. She wasn't sure if it was because he didn't get along well with children, knew not to talk to Damian Wayne when he looked like that, or a mix of both  Normally, he was all over Bruce's kids thinking that getting in good with them could mean a transfer to Gotham. However, he had backed off Jason after some particularly nasty growl-talking and this kid seemed far scarier than Jason at the moment. Not that Jason himself seemed that scared. 

"I will get my vengeance for this, Todd," Damian swore.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Hey since you're here, come check out what we're working on. We need someone your size to test it, anyways," Jason hummed, motioning for Damian to come along.

 Surprisingly, he did.

* * *

 

Emily would never understand the Wayne brothers. They were all so extremely different from one another yet when placed in a group of them versus the rest of society, seemed to fit quite well. What had seemed like obvious disdain from Damian somehow led to Jason asking him for help and him agreeing to it.

They were unique and passionate and brave, from what she had read about them. Three of them had their parents killed and the fourth was left with a man he barely knew but was supposed to be his father and they had managed to deal with their grief or confusion and found a way to be their own family.  
It was impressive, and inspiring, and if there was any chance that Dick wanted to date her and potentially do more, she would very much enjoy getting to be a part of it one day.

But for now, she would just learn how to ignore Damian's glares.

**Author's Note:**

> Update as of 6/28/17: I have a new tumblr url it's futurealienabductee or you can check out my blog incorrectbatfam for incorrect batfamily quotes!   
> I stopped this series when the show got canceled because I was waiting for them to release the last three episodes but they still haven't and I'm not sure if they ever will? So I might come back to this soon  
>  
> 
> Please leave any potentially ships you wanna see in the tags (or if you don't wanna see ships)  
> Like if you want me to stop with the Emily/Dick
> 
> Or other ships I'd consider:  
> Dick/Babs  
> Tim/Kon  
> Jason/Roy  
> Jason/Starfire/Roy  
> Bruce/Selina  
> Van/My fist in his face  
> I'm still getting a feel for the Powerless characters since there's so little about them really out right now but if you have ideas for them, hit me up. 
> 
> I'm thinking about doing something with Teddy and Jason bonding over feeling like their siblings are way better than them.


End file.
